The use of seismic data in the analysis and modeling of subterranean reservoirs containing hydrocarbons and other fluids is known. Typically, such data are gathered through the use of a source of seismic energy and one or more receivers respectively located on a ground or water surface over a subterranean region of interest. The source is used to produce a seismic pulse, burst, or similar energy which travels generally downward and away from the source, into the subterranean material of the region under examination.
As the seismic pulse encounters a change in material properties, most notably at an interface between one type of subterranean material and another, some of the seismic pulse energy is reflected back toward the surface. The receiver or receivers detect this reflected pulse energy and record corresponding data, often with respect to other parameters of interest such as linear distance from the particular receiver to the source, time-of-flight (i.e., time between emission of source pulse and detected reflection), amplitude of the detected reflection, angle of incidence of the detected reflection relative to the ground (or water) surface plane or some other datum, etc. Thus, the presence of the interface can be detected through later analysis of the detected and recorded pulse reflection data.
Generally, such pulse reflection and associated parameter data have been used to model, or estimate, the depths of these subterranean material interfaces and to present this information in the form of a cross-sectional elevation plot of the subterranean region of interest. However, such a plot often fails to provide other desirable information regarding the present physical state of a subterranean reservoir containing hydrocarbons or other fluids.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus for modeling various other subterranean physical parameters, and to present that model in the form of planar view representation (as well as 3D view presentation) of the subterranean region of interest.